Give Me a Sign (Rewritten)
by PJGeek101
Summary: The rewritten version of my original inspiration. Hope you like! Please review! -Callie Lupin is a witch finishing her last year at Hogwarts. Her next mission: Figure out who she really is. The truth may come, but it will definitly surprise her.
1. I Pass all of my Newts

I am sitting in my bedroom in my house when my best friend Logan runs into the room waving a letter,

"They came!" he shouts and runs down the stairs with me in close pursuit.

Logan and I are not actually Potters, (to which this house belongs) but we live with them due to us having no parents. The Potters are family friends, Mr. Potter is Teddy's godfather, since Teddy's parents Remus and Tonks Lupin died in a war, and Mrs. Potter is captain of the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch team, which is so cool.

James (19), Albus (17), and Lily (15) are their children, and James is our age. We burst into the kitchen and run smack into Albus as he runs towards the stairs waving his letter, Lily runs into the kitchen with her O.W.L. result letter and starts giggling uncontrollably at the sight of us tangled up with our letters floating around the kitchen. Then, Harry, and Ginny start to tackle us and we are all laughing. Teddy (21) walks in calmly and then starts cracking up. After a few minutes of hilarity with Teddy filming us on his Muggle camera, we all untangle ourselves and sit down at the table and open our letters, addressed to us in the familiar green ink of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus, Logan and I are getting our N.E.W.T. results, while Lily is getting her O.W.L. results. I unfold the paper inside and read my results:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall**

**Student: Callie Lupin**

**Potions: E**

**Transfiguration: O**

**Charms: O**

**Astronomy: O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**

**Herbology: E**

I have done it; I have made all of the required N.E.W.T.S to become an Auror!

I scream out, "I made it! I can become an Auror!"

Harry smiles at me, because he is a part time Auror at the Ministry of Magic.

"That's great Cals"

Teddy uses his nickname for me which I hate. I glare at him.

Ginny says, "We should have a party to celebrate your achievements in O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.S." we all nod in approval,

"And invite Rose, and Hugo, and Scorpius, and Celestia!" Lily says excitedly,

"And we should have it at the Burrow because I know that Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle George and Aunt Angelina and Hope will all want to celebrate as well" Albus adds in.

At the Burrow, where Molly and Arthur Weasley currently live with their son George and his wife Angelina, we are partying in full swing. Well, by that I mean we are eating cake and pranking people and giggling and having all sorts of fun. But then there is a knock at the door,

"Oh great," Harry says, "Their here" and he opens the door.

Everybody gasps, and Ron's face starts to go red. Standing in the doorway is Draco Malfoy and his family.

"Callie! Logan! Lily! Rose!" I hear two voices cry out,

"Celestia!" I say dumbfounded, Mr. Malfoy frowns, and then says,

"Lestia, Scorpius, do you know these children, Callie and Logan? They seem, American" he says the word with distaste and Logan and I frown,

I don't know who my real family was but I do know that Logan's father was Tony Stark, owner of Stark Weaponry, also the legendary Iron Man, until he was killed in an explosion when we were visiting him over the summer two years ago.

"Dad", Celestia says, "These are my two best friends Callie Lupin and Logan Stark"

Again, Mr. Malfoy has a look, but this time of incomfort, like he feels he shouldn't belong here, which, according to Ron, he shouldn't. I want him to stay though, because I think we should give him a chance, and I like to hang out with his kids. Harry accepts him into the celebration, and explains to him that we are celebrating the graduation of our seventh year Mr. Malfoy joined the festivities while Celestia and Scorpius came over with us. We talked about how the summer had been since school ended, Scorpius is a year older than us so he hasn't seen us in a while so we catch up and hang out. Then the door bursts open.

**(AN: Celestia is Scorpius's sister, and Hope is the daughter of George and Angelina, I own them along with Callie and Logan) Please Review!**


	2. My Father has a message

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Percy POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN!"

I hear a dozen different voices shout at me as I walk into the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Then somebody comes up and mashes their lips against mine, my girlfriend Annabeth. Everybody cheers as we kiss and then the party begins. The cake is blue with a sword on it and looks like it said 'Happy Birthday savior of Olympus' in white letters. But somebody, (Clarisse?) has taken red icing and written 'Happy Birthday Prissy Jackson' on it. Oh well, it still tastes good. We break out cans of silly string and spray them everywhere, and pretty soon the cabin is covered in it. Then Travis sits me down to open presents. We all try and find a spot to sit that isn't covered in silly string, and the present opening begins.

From Annabeth, a book on water species, from Travis and Connor, some Mentos, a 2 liter of Diet Coke, and one of those tube thingy's that you use to make a soda geyser, from Thalia, a huge bag of blue candy, from Piper and Jason, a knife with the words, _Percy Jackson_ engraved on the blade, from Leo, a mirror, that he says can communicate with its match, which he gives to Annabeth, and an assortment of other things. Then we go outside and set off my soda geyser, and get all sticky and wet. Then as I am cleaning up the mess, everybody bows. I turn around and my father Poseidon is standing there, I kneel.

"Rise children" he says, "Percy, may I speak to you alone?" I nod and he leads me off into the forest to talk.

"Percy" he says, "I need you to go somewhere, you may take Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, and Annabeth Chase with you, I will give you the location but there are three demigods that all need help, I can sense a monster attack. Go now" he says and then he disappears in a blue mist and leaves a piece of paper lying on the ground.

I pick it up, and run back to my cabin,

"Annabeth, Nico and Thalia get some pegasi and meet me at the pine tree now" and then I run out.

I run to the stables and get Blackjack, followed by Annabeth, Nico and Thalia who get Porkpie, Triton and Guido. Blackjack starts asking me a whole bunch of questions along with the girls but I don't answer them, I pull out the piece of paper from my pocket and look at it.

_Percy, when you are ready take a drachma and throw it into the canoe lake, say, 'Take me to the Burrow' and then enter the portal that appears, when you have collected the demigods, do the same asking to take you to Camp Half-Blood. -Dad_

"Come on" I told my comrades, "Let's go to the lake".


	3. We are rudely interrupted and corrupted

**CHAPTER 3:**

There is a crash. The lights flicker, and then go out.

I grab Logan's hand as the door flies open. Two snake women appear in the doorway,

"_Demigodssss" _they hiss.

Demigod? I think to myself, isn't that a mythical child of a god and mortal, from Greek Mythology?

"Two_, what a prize ssssss"_ the snake ladies hiss, then making a strange sound almost like a laugh.

The snake ladies advance and slither towards me and Logan with nasty swords in their hands and we back up until we are up against the table. I shut my eyes and grab Logan's hand fiercely, waiting for the end, but instead of feeling pain, I hear the cry of a horn. I open my eyes and the snake ladies look confused, then two silver arrows sprout from their backs and they explode into yellow powder all over us. I look to see where the arrows came from and I have a double take.

A girl with spiky black hair and Goth clothes stands with her silver bow raised and says,

"I hate those Dracanea"

A boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair runs in, followed by another boy with a mop of unruly black hair and dark eyes, and a girl with blonde curls and stormy grey eyes.

"Come with us you two" the blonde girl says, "It's okay," she reassures our parents, "They'll be safer with us."

And then she grabs my hand, pulled me onto her Pegasus, and we fly off.

"I'm Annabeth" she tells me, "That's Thalia, the other girl, the smaller boy is Nico, and the other boy in front is Percy"

Percy, I think to myself why does that ring a bell?

"What's Percy's last name?" I ask Annabeth,

She looks at him for a second, then turns around to look at me, and then back at Percy, who has Logan on his horse,

"Percy Jackson" she answers. My stomach turns around in knots.

"Jackson," I think, "my last name was Jackson before I was fostered by the Starks and then the Potters, but it could be a different Jackson." Then I realize I'm talking aloud.

"Well" Annabeth says to me, "We'll have to wait until you get claimed to find out".

These kids, these words, demigod, dracanea, claimed, pegasi, they seem familiar, like I know what they mean, but I cannot track it. So I sit there in silence, watching the Burrow, and my life, slowly fade away.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

We land in front of the Big House to see Chiron standing on the porch with Athena and Poseidon. I dismount from Blackjack, and kneel before my father.

"Rise son," he says, and I stand up to find a surprise.

The two kids we picked up are being claimed, the boy by Athena, and the girl by my father.

"What are your names children?" Chiron asks,

"Logan Stark" the boy says. He looks familiar with his dark hair and dark grey eyes. He had a sort of sad look about him, like something absolutely terrible had happened to him.

"Callie Jackson" Poseidon says, "You are my daughter, Percy is your real brother, you do not know who your family but now you have one, you have a home, with us."

Callie has silent tears running down her face, and Logan puts a protective arm around her. Suddenly, I get a feeling that I have only had once before, the feeling or a brother seeing his little girl comforted by another boy.

Poseidon beckons for me and Callie to come with him, and I follow. I look behind me to see if Callie is following me and I see her still crying, try to catch up. I stop and wait for her, then when she comes up to where I am, I put my arm around her like Logan was doing.

We follow Dad down to the beach where we find him sitting down, looking at the surf. We sit down next to him, and I give my sister a proper hug.

"I remember" I tell her, "I remember when you were 10 you suddenly disappeared, Mom was in tears forever, Dad came to comfort her, I was 13, and here when you disappeared, and when I got home, you were gone. I never told anybody about you, because it was too painful".

She hugs me too, "I remember leaving with a large man named Hagrid, who said that my mother wanted me to go to a special school for children of my kind, I ran home, and Mom was there crying, with a letter in her hand, she gave it to me and said, "go with Hagrid" and then put her head down on the table, so I went with Hagrid, and I haven't forgotten about you. I didn't tell Lestia' or James, my two best mates, I only told Logan, because I lived with him until we were 15 and his parents died. Then I lived with The Potters in the summer while I wasn't at school. I just graduated when the monsters attacked."

Her story is like mine, except she found a school that accepted her, and I found a camp.

"Come here" my dad says, and he pulls us both into a hug. "Callie" he says, "What school did you go to?"

She blushes, "Oh," she says as she pulls out a stick "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", she makes some swishes with her stick and changes the color of my hair to pink, "I'm a witch!"


	4. The dueling begins

**AN: so, 5 years have passed, Annabeth and Percy got married and just found out that they are expecting a baby, Logan is trying to pluck up the courage to propose to Callie, and the four demigods have forgotten about their wizard family…**

**Callie POV**

"Oh my GOSH! Annabeth are you serious?" Piper Grace exclaims

Annabeth just told her that she is pregnant. Piper just got married to Jason Grace last month, so she spends part of her time here at Camp, and some time at Camp Jupiter where her husband is from. We all start talking at the same time about clothes and baby things when I hear a scream, a manly scream.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouts,

"Logan!" I shout,

The three of us all run outside to the unconscious body of a man with dark hair, Logan or Percy. I get there first and stare at the face, the sea green eyes and tan face of my big brother.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouts as she kneels down next to me, "What happened?"

I study him, "He got hit by two Stunning Spells, but by whom, which remains a mystery."

Suddenly, Piper screams and falls to the ground like Percy; I whip out my wand and shout

_"Protego!"_

A shield forms around Annabeth, Percy, and Piper.

"Show yourselves!" I shout, "I'm armed".

Two cloaked figures come out from behind Thalia's tree,

"Deatheaters" I whisper,

"Oh no," one of the figures says, "We're not Deatheaters" and then the dueling begins.

I cast a shield around myself and conjure a Patronus,

"Logan," I whisper to it, "I need help by Thalia's tree NOW!" and I send it to the Athena cabin just as my shield breaks and I have to start defending myself.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Logan" the Patronus stag whispers, "I need help down by Thalia's tree, NOW!" and then it disappears,

"Callie," I say. I grab my wand and head out.

Jason, Leo, and Malcolm follow me down to the tree, I see Callie fighting for her life in a wizards duel with Annabeth, Percy, and Piper lying on the ground beside her.

"Jason, Leo" I say, "Go take the others to the porch and try to revive them, I'll go help Callie" I run forwards and start to duel.

Thalia appears on the porch and the two cloaked figures stop,

"You," one of them says, "You stole my brother,"

Thalia looks confused,

"Huh?" she says.

The first man throws off his hood and I gasp, its Albus Potter.

* * *

**Callie POV**

"Albus?" I say,

"And James" the second one says as he pulls his hood off, "How do you know us?"

His question answered by Lily running forward yelling, "Callie!" and hugging me.

Then Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo all tackle Logan and I in hugs. Thalia is still standing on the porch, with a look on her face that challenges Ginny's evil stare. Then Percy, Annabeth, and Piper come out of the Big House looking dazed,

"What in Hades happened to us?" my brother says,

The ground rumbles and he responds by saying,

"Shut it grease head" Jason and Thalia start cracking up and I hug Percy.

"Kelp Head" I whisper in his ear, he thumps me on the back of the head.

"Oh," Albus says, "Sorry that was me; I hit you with two Stunning Spells".

"Two?" Ginny says, "TWO?" she starts to turn red and Ron and Harry try and calm her down.

"So, Callie," Hermione turns on us, "What has happened in the last 5 years?"

So I tell her, from us getting claimed to Percy and Annabeth's wedding, to them coming and attacking us. By the end, Ginny and the rest have calmed down and are all listening intently. When I finish, Ron speaks,

"So," he says, "The Greek gods and goddesses that we talked about in primary school are real," he says, "and you guys are all children of these gods".

I nod at him and he gets an awed look on his face. Then, as I look down at the base of the hill, I see a familiar mop of blue hair. Teddy and Victoire are walking up the hill towards us. I run forward as Teddy runs to hug me. I'm glad to see him after all these years, because I always thought of him like the big brother I wanted, but never had. I run to hug him and Victoire, and then lead them back into the crowd of witches, wizards, and demigods. Someone grabs my hand and I jump, I turn around to see Logan, so I smile.


	5. Logan's Dream

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Logan POV**

Tonight, the wizards will sleep in some of the extra cabins that we have for this purpose, and all the campers are excited to have some new people to train with. And of course, I have a demigod dream. Surprisingly, this one isn't as bad as I think.

Callie, Celestia, James, and I are all eating marshmallows by an empty campfire, and talking, talking about Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir is a werewolf that somehow survived the downfall of Lord Voldemort 36 years ago. Fenrir is gathering all of the werewolves and former Deatheaters that survived The Battle of Hogwarts. He's gathering them to start another age of terror. And then the dream changes, to a memory from long ago, a sad memory.

We get off of the plane and through the baggage claim in the New York airport and start looking for my mother. Callie, me, and the Potters are all going to go visit my parents, but the one problem is, I haven't told them just how famous my dad is. Then I see her, my mom, with her white t-shirt, black skirt, and purple flats, with her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Mom!" I yell, "Mom!"

She turns and sees us,

"Logan!" she yells as she runs over to us, "Callie!" and she tackles us in a hug.

"Where's Dad?" I say, "Does he have any meetings?"

Mom smiles, "Nope, he's at home with no meetings unless he gets the emergency call which shouldn't happen because things have been pretty calm here the past month." Then she turns towards the others,

"So who is this?" she asks,

"Oh," Callie says, "This is the Potters, we have been staying with them over holidays."

Mom nods and smiles and says, "Come on then, the car is waiting outside."

Outside, a limo is waiting for us. The driver gets out, loads up the luggage, and ushers us inside. Waiting for us inside the limo is my dad's best friend Rhodey.

"Hey kiddos," Rhodey says as we climb into the limo, "Haven't seen you guys in a while, where you been?"

"School, in Britain, staying with the Potters" Callie says, gesturing to The Potters when she mentions them. Rhodey nods and Callie keeps going, "We're here for a month to visit you guys so, where's Tony?"

"At home waiting for you guys, and he is also almost done with his newest model of armor." Rhodey says, "He's probably waiting for you on that exact same spot on the couch that he always does".

The next morning I was awakened by my father, who it turns out had an emergency call from his boss last night so we couldn't see him, and a bucket of water.

"APRIL FOOLS LOGAN!" he yells in my face and I tackle him to the floor.

"Honestly Tony," Mom is standing in the doorway, "Sometimes you two act like a bunch of middle schoolers."

Dad and I look at each other for a second and start cracking up. James runs into the room with wet hair followed by his brother,

"Al got me, I swear the Weasley blood really and truly runs through his veins"

Albus runs in and high-fives my dad, apparently, they were working together, little stinker.

He snickers and then stops abruptly as Ginny comes in.

"Uh hey Mum" he says sheepishly when he sees the look on her face.

Dad stands up and fixes his T-shirt, which had twisted around when we were wrestling.

"Hello, I'm Tony Stark, Logan and Callie's father" he holds out his hand and Ginny takes it,

"Ginny Potter," she says as Ginny comes in with tears on her face,

"Ginny," Hermione says, "What's wrong?" as she puts her arm around Ginny's shoulder,

"It's April 1st" Ron says from behind her, "Fred's birthday."

The faces of the wizarding adults darken as they remember their brother Fred Weasley, who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts years ago. Uncle George, his twin, has never been the same since. He owns a joke shop in Diagon Alley.

I toss around not wanting the dream to continue and then I feel a sharp pain on my shoulder. I wake up to find Malcolm pinching my arm.

"What's up Logan?" he says, "You were tossing and turning around and muttering something about Tony Stark and Fred Weasley"

I can feel tears welling in my eyes,

"I'll tell you guys later" I say, not wanting to bring up that painful subject right now. "Later"

Malcolm and the rest of my cabin mates give me looks of pity, and I smile half-heartedly and turn my back to them.


	6. The Evil Person who needs Killing

**Callie POV**

"Fenrir Greyback." Logan says, "I saw him in a dream."

Annabeth looks at him questioningly but he shakes his head. I bet that Logan had the dream about his family again and doesn't want Annabeth to mention it to anyone.

"So we need to find this, Fenrir," Percy says with a smirk on his face, "and kill him, pretty simple yes?"

I glare at my brother, honestly he can be so thickheaded sometimes, doesn't he realize who, (or what,) Greyback is?

"Percy," I say in my best bossy little sister voice, "Fenrir Greyback is the worst, wildest, most disgusting werewolf ever have walked planet Earth, werewolves can only be killed by…"

"Silver, I know sissy, but seriously, how hard is it to find some silver and kill a werewolf?" Percy retorts back,

"Very hard," Jason says, "I tried once but silver is very rare."

I think for a second and then I get an idea,

"Wait Harry," I say, voicing my idea, "Don't you still have either the sword of Gryffindor or Slytherin's locket? Aren't they made of silver?"

"Oh yeah," Harry says, his face lighting up, "I still have the locket at home, do you want me to go and get it?" he asks,

I nod and he Disapparates to his house to find the locket and returns shortly. He sets is down on the table,

"Whoa" Percy says, "Why does it have a big hole in it?"

"Because I stuck it with a sword to…never mind" Ron sounds embarrassed as he decides not to finish the story we all know so well.

We stare at the former Horcrux for another second, and then Chiron speaks up,

"We should consult the Oracle"

Annabeth goes down to Rachel's cave to ask the Oracle for a prophecy. After about 15 minutes she returns,

"What did Rachel say?" I ask her,

"_Wizards and Half-Bloods shall unite, destroy the monster with no fight, one shall fall, but all will return." _

Annabeth looks scared and confused, a look I hardly ever see on her. There must be another part to the prophecy that she isn't telling us, this wouldn't be the first time.

Silence.

"One will fall but all will return?" I say, "That sounds jacked up."

More silence.

"So wizards and half-bloods shall unite, so five is a good number for a quest, Annabeth can't go and I wanna stay with her, so I think Callie and Logan should go, and then one adult wizard, like Ginny, and then James and Albus." Percy says aloud.

Everybody nods and the questing team is set, three demigods, and five wizards Me, Logan, Ginny, James, and Albus.

"Good," Chiron says, "You leave tomorrow morning"

* * *

The next morning I pack some things in my backpack, and make my way down the hill to where we will be leaving. A car is there waiting for us along with Ginny, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, why aren't you going?" I say, she puts her hand on her stomach and I nod,

"Oh, right". James, Albus, and Logan appear at the top of the hill and Ginny starts the car up, I sit shotgun before anyone else can and fire up my magical GPS. I type in Fenrir's name and it hits with a location, Arizona.

"Arizona" I tell Ginny, "In the desert"

She nods and gets out of the car, a second later she gets back out and drives straight into a tree, when we emerge, we are in the middle of the desert in Arizona. We drive for a while until we see a light up ahead.

The light turns out to be coming from a large warehouse with blood on the windows and growls emitting from it.

"We're here."

And for once I agree with James.

* * *

After concocting a battle plan, and using our wands to split the locket, we leave Albus to keep watch at the front door while we go in. Inside, the werehouse is huge, I can hear animals shuffling around inside so I motion for the others to be quiet. We look around until we find him, but he finds us first. James yells with surprise as Fenrir Greyback leaps out in front of him and claws at him. He comes away unharmed but Fenrir gets away. We have given everyone a piece from the locket to use to try and kill him so we split up.

He runs off into the inner halls of the warehouse forcing us to chase him. When we finally catch up to him we are in a huge room with a throne in the center. Young children are chained up next to it looking terrified, and with a start, I realize why they are there. There is blood and bones littering the floor around the throne, and other werewolves are standing around keeping watch.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my back and double over with blinding pain. I hear yells and then the sound of silver flying then everything goes black.

When I come to, I taste my mother's fresh baked blue chocolate chip cookies in my mouth and grope around for more nectar. After a couple more swigs I sit up and look around. All of the other quest members are grouped around something, a shroud, a grey one with olive branches and seashells embroidered on it. It takes me a second but then I realize whose it is.

Logan is dead.


	7. Logan

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Callie POV:**

Logan can't be dead, it isn't possible. Right now the line in the prophecy about one dying and returning is burned into my mind. I kneel over him and pull his shroud away staring into his blank face. Then I start to talk to him, hoping that Hades might favor me and bring him back.

"Logan," I say, "I know you want to see your parents, and Sirius, and Fred, and all of the people that have died, but remember that Voldemort, and Fenrir, and Bellatrix are also there, and remember Percy, and Annabeth, and little baby Jackson, and Teddy, who lost his family also, and Piper and Jason, and remember me, who you risked your life to save, please Logan, please come back to me, please."

The tears start, and Ginny pulls me into a hug, like a mother would do,

"I'm sorry Callie bug," she says, using her old nickname for me, "We can take him to the ER is you would like"

I nod through my tears and she lets me go.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

BOOM!

The whole kitchen exploded and the restaurant went completely silent for a second. Everyone was looking at the twisted remains of New York's best pizza kitchen. Then it turned frantic. Everybody was running to the doors only to find that they were locked. Everybody was frantically trying to get out and then the dining area exploded. There was a wall of fire and dust in my face, and when it cleared, the place was on fire and Callie was lying unconscious by be. I dragged her over to a clear place and tried to wake her up.

"Hey girl" I said when she came to,

"Logan," She croaked, "Wh-Where are your parents?"

"In an ambulance probably" I told her, "C'mon let's go find a medic."

She tried standing up but her ankle buckled underneath her and she let out a cry of pain.

"C'mon girl"

I used my nickname for her as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the ambulance that was over by the fire.

"Shh…girl, it'll be okay" I comforted her when she winced in pain.

The medics rushed us into an ambulance with a person already inside. The body had a white cloth over it and looked to be dead. My heart lurched, and I turned my attention to Callie, who was being bandaged up by the medic. I then recognized the body under the sheet, and I didn't want it to be true.

It was my father.

The lady saw me looking and nodded sadly,

"Your parents are both dead Logan, I am sorry"

Callie's head snapped up when the nurse said that, she stared at me and laid her head on my shoulder as her eyes filled with tears.

And then it all fades away into nothingness as I hear Callie's voice trying to jolt me into the world of the living.

"Please Logan, come back to me" she says,

With so much love in her voice she sounds like Piper. I try and take a big breath of air and my eyes open quickly, I see doctors that coax me back to resting for a while, and I fall back to sleep, knowing that soon I'll wake up.

* * *

**Callie POV:**

"Miss Jackson?"

The doctor comes into the waiting room, I stand up quickly,

"Yes?"

"Logan has wakened," I rush forward, "But you may not visit him right now, we are tending to his wounds"

I nod and sit back in my seat as the doctor walks off.

"Callie?" a familiar voice asks, "What on earth are you doing here?"

I look up to see my brother holding a little bundle of cloth,

"Waiting for Logan to wake up" I say forlornly.

He sits down next to me,

"Well I have something that might cheer you up," he says and thrusts the little bundle in my arms.

Suddenly, I'm staring into the sweet little face of a baby,

"Andromeda Callie Jackson" Percy proudly says, "Andi for short"

I smile, my little niece.

"Miss Jackson?" the doctor appears again, and I look up, "Logan can see you now, and your brother may come as well."

She leads me, Percy, and Andi into a room. Logan is sitting on the bed brushing his hair. When I come in he jumps up and makes to crush me in a hug but then sees that I have a baby in my arms and retreats.

"Since when did you have a baby?" he asks dumbfounded,

"No, this is Andi Jackson" I say and he smiles and touches her tiny nose.

Percy takes his daughter back to Annabeth and I sit on the bed next to Logan,

"Callie Jackson," he says, "Will you marry me?" he holds up a ring with a blue gem in the middle flanked my two silver gems.

"Yes" I say quietly, "I will marry you Logan Stark"


End file.
